True friends ( project beautiful!)
by Grace-1997
Summary: Milton is always getting bullied, because he's to skinny, he can't do that good karate and he's a total nerd in the other eyes. Not even his family really wants to help him. Can the Warriors help him or will Milton broke down? For the #beautiful project against bullying!


**Hay guys! I'm doing this One Shot against bulling for the project beautiful from xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx and i hope that many people are going to take part of it! :) I know how it is, to be bullied and it's creeping you out from the inside! Everyone should read the One Shots and should think about it, especially the people who bully other people! It's not good, it's destroying people and it just hurts. Stop it! Well i hope you like the One Shot! :)**

**If you want to, you can hear the song 'Imagine' (glee-version) to it. I think it fits pretty much :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Like always! :D )**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Milton is always getting bullied, because he's to skinny, he can't do that good karate and he's a total nerd in the other eyes. Not even his family really wants to help him. Can the Warriors help him or will Milton broke down?**

**Monday morning at the Dojo**

**No One's POV:**

Rudy just came out of his office, were he slept because he had a lot to do last night.

He walked in to the practice room, as he noticed a person laying on the mattress.

He rubbed his eyes and saw Milton lying there, sleeping.

'Again...' Rudy thought sad.

It wasn't the first time that Milton slept here.

,,Milton?'' , Rudy asked.

Milton shoot up, looking shocked at Rudy and with tearstained eyes.

,,Y-yes , Rudy?'' , he replied, afraid that he will get trouble or Rudy will laugh about him.

,,Why did you sleep over here again?'' , Rudy questioned him.

Milton let a tear fall.

,,My siblings bullied me. They said i were to stupid for anything except science and that was the reason why i was such a nerd. Not even karate is a thing that i can, even though i'm here since years.'' , he answered.

Rudy sighed. He didn't really know what to say to that, but he will talk to the other Warriors.

Maybe, they can help Milton.

,,Milton, did you ever try to talk about this with your parents?'', he continued with the questions.

Milton shook his head. ,,How? They're always away and they don't care about me!'' , he shouted.

Rudy knew, there was no chance to talk to Milton about this right now.

,,Well... Okay, get yourself ready. You have to go to school. We'll talk about this some other time again.'' , he told him with the dominating sensei voice.

Milton nodded, sad and then took his things and went in to the changing room.

**Later at school**

**Jack's POV:**

I was just standing with Kim at our lockers and we were talking.

It was awesome to talk to Kim, we always had to laugh and we had so much fun.

I was happy to be here at Seaford, i found so many friends and it was awesome to be a part of the Warriors.

We were all totally different, but that was what makes us the big, crazy family, we are.

I didn't know what to do without them.

Well, even though we also have some problems...

Well, that's probably because we're really like a family.

,,Jack?'' , Kim suddenly asked me and i looked down to her questioning. ,,What is Frank doing with Milton?''

I looked to were Kim was looking and just cried: ,,Oh crap! We have to help him!''

**A few minutes earlier**

**Milton's POV:**

I was just walking around in school, trying to get the fight from yesterday night out of my head.

I didn't understand it. Why does everybody hate me?

Why do i have to be bullied?

What did i wrong? Only because i like science.

I wished, i was as good as Jack in karate, then i could kick all their asses.

Well, but i'm only some stupid nerd.

No one cares about me.

If i would die, nobody would probably even care.

At that thought, i could've almost cried again.

This wasn't fair. Why me?

Why does it even have to give bullying? It was the most stupid thing on earth.

Well, probably because people like me doesn't deserve to be treated good.

I sighed and just walked around the corner, as suddenly Frank stood in front of me.

Great. That was the least i needed.

I wanted to walk past him. I was already depressed enough but he grabbed me by the collar and shoved me against some lockers.

,,Where are you going nerd?'' , Frank asked, laughing.

I looked terrified. I hated Frank and what he did to me.

I couldn't even defend myself and Jack or Kim were nowhere to be seen.

,,I-i wanted to go to c-class.'' , i stuttered and Frank laughed.

,,Haha, little stupid nerd wants to go to class? So, well but i won't let you go! You deserved to be punished, just for being you!'', he shouted and slammed me against the locker again and again.

It hurt so much but i couldn't do anything.

,,Stop it Frank!'' , Jack cried.

Jack stopped slamming me against the lockers but still had a tight grip around me, that i almost couldn't breath.

I looked at Jack and Kim , who came up to us.

Frank laughed. ,,Why do you even care Brewer? You could do so much better than this toothpick! You , too Kim!'' , he told them and i had tears in my eyes.

I hated to admit it but Frank was right.

,,Because he is our friend and he's anything but stupid! He may not be the best in karate and he is skinny but he is one of the best friends we could wish for! He's anything you could never be! So let him down or i'll kick you in the ass! You better not try to annoy him again, anyone of you! Nobody deserves to be treated like this!'' , Kim shouted at him and Frank got terrified and ran away.

I stood up from the floor and looked shocked at Kim .

,,You really mean that?'' , i asked.

Kim nodded and Jack as well.

,,We do. Not only because you're a warrior and we all have to held together but also because you really are awesome. You're so much better than Frank, besides no one deserves to be bullied.'' , Jack told me.

,,That's right, yo. Besides, as long as we're here Frank will never get in your way again, yo.'' , Jerry said, coming around the corner with Eddie.

All the warriors smiled and i smiled as well.

,,Thanks guys! You really are the best friends, i could ever wish for.'' , i told them and we all went in to a big group hug.

,,Hey, a Warrior wouldn't be a Warrior, if he wouldn't stand up for the others.'' , Eddie said.

I smiled. ,,That's true.'' , i replied.

Then Jack added: ,,The black dragons may have more black belts but they don't have true friendship and it is really pour to bully other people. It just shows, that the person it self is not happy with himself or has problems on their own that he can not handle.''

Kim then said: ,,And i'm just glad, that this is all over before we lost you. Milton, Rudy told us that you were at the Dojo this night again. Next time something is wrong, just talk to us. We're you're friends and as long as we're behind you, nobody can bully you.''

Eddie nodded and then added: ,,Yeah. There are many of mean people out there and it hurts to be bullied especially from the family but you're stronger than you think. You also have us.''

I smiled and nodded.

,,Thanks guys. I realized that now, too. I'm not afraid anymore. I have nothing to be afraid of. Bullying is the worst thing in the world and everyone should stop it but until then, at least the people who wants it to stop can make a change.'' , i told them and they smiled.

,,Yes. I'm sure that there are more people out there, who don't like the idea of being bullied or something like this , we just have to find them and help them.'' , Jack replied.

,,Yo.'' , Jerry said and we all laughed at Jerry's blunt kind to end the conversation.

I don't mind it's Jerry and we all like him, for who he is and not other way.

Like everybody should.


End file.
